Christmas Medley: Eighth Day of Christmas
by GarryxMrChairFan
Summary: Gilbert's got a couple of surprises for Roderich. Established PruAus, modern human!AU, OOC. The eighth installment of "Christmas Medley", a series of multi-fandom one-shots written for the twelve days of Christmas 2013.


**Eighth Day: _Christmas Eve/Sarajevo (12/24)_**

~GarryxMrChairFan

**Customary Disclaimer: **Any and all recognizable _Hetalia: Axis Powers _characters (c) Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ten minutes late. I need to stop that.

Also, I realize the title and day don't coincide, but TSO was in my hometown and performing, and that's my favorite song by them, so that's why.

* * *

"Yo, little master! I got a surprise for you!"

Roderich looked up from the score in his hand and the music sheets he was filling with black ink, rewriting all the parts from the score separately so that they could be more easily read and so that he could hand them out. His pale hands were stained with the substance and there were even some smears on his flushed cheeks, his glasses skewed and his normally critically-done hair mussed and streaked with ink from him running his hands through it.

Gilbert blinked at the state of his Austrian, taking in the giant purple hoodie swathing his body in warmness, the ends of the sleeves dyed with the ink. His jean-clad legs were curled under him and sheets of blank music paper were scattered around him on the floor and couch. Gilbert pursed his lips as Roderich gazed evenly at him. "That's _the hoodie_," he stated. "What's wrong, little master?" Roderich was always dressed to the nines in a suit, or at least a waistcoat and slacks; he only ever wore his hoodie for two reasons: either he was _majorly _stressed…

… or Gilbert had fucked up.

The albino cautiously inched forward towards his boyfriend, waiting for the impending nagging and complaining and yelling that was sure to ensue. He cheered internally when he managed to make it to the couch to seat his awesome self next to Roderich, his little yellow chick Gilbird chirping merrily on his head as his Austrian calmly set the score in his hand on the coffee table in front of him before turning to face his self-proclaimed Prussian boyfriend.

"Little master?"

Roderich sighed deeply, rubbing his amethyst eyes beneath his delicate frames as he slumped over into Gilbert, burying his face in the crook of the snow-white neck and curling into the warm side of his boyfriend. "I never thought I'd say this," the Austrian mumbled, "but I think throwing last-minute concertos together is going to be the death of me."

Gilbert blinked again, letting Gilbird hop into his hand and setting the yellow canary in his lap. Stress it was, then. He laughed lightly, his signature _kesesese _snicker filling the small living area. He ran his hands through the brunet strands of his Austrian's hair, avoiding the stray curl out of habit. "Good job, little master. The Awesome Me would never let something so unawesome best me!"

Roderich rolled his eyes, snorting haughtily and leaning away to look into Gilbert's crimson eyes, the sanguine irises filled with a light mirth. "Indeed," he agreed with a smirk. "How could something such as composing best one who lost the war before it began?"

Gilbert pouted. "Hey! I can compose just fine!" He stuck his tongue out childishly, prompting an arched eyebrow from his boyfriend.

Roderich smiled at that and leaned forward, sliding his own tongue along Gilbert's before pushing it into the albino's mouth and capturing the surprised man in a hot kiss, pushing him back into the cushions of the sofa and climbing on top of him as Gilbert responded, the East German's strong arms wrapping around his waist and tugging him closer, the ink on his hands staining the silvery strands of hair running through his fingers.

When he decided he'd held his breath for long enough, Roderich gently pushed Gilbert back, giggling at the dazed and half-lidded expression on his face before pecking him once more on his now-swollen lips and sliding onto the cushion next to him. "So," he gasped airily, laying his legs over Gilbert's lap and propping his chin on his knees, "what was that surprise you had for me?"

The albino blinked slowly, trying to think through the haze of desire that had built up at the unexpected – but _extremely _welcomed and _totally _awesome – snogging, running his own hand through his hair as he bit his lip in concentration. "Hm…? Oh, yeah!" He suddenly jumped up, going over to the backpack he'd dropped by the armchair across the room when he'd noticed _the hoodie_ and rifling through it for his prize. Surfacing a moment later, he grinned widely and thrust the small, thin pristine white envelope at his boyfriend, reclaiming his spot on the couch.

Roderich gingerly took the envelope, raising a brow at Gilbert as he opened it. He looked down at it as he pulled the contents out, shaking his head at his overly enthusiastic and heaving a sigh.

And then he froze.

He stared disbelieving at the items in his hand, his eyes running their length over and over as he attempted to process what he was holding and unable to wrap his head around it.

Tickets.

Tickets for _that_ night.

Tickets for _that _night's _Trans-Siberian Orchestra _concert, their final performance of their _Lost Christmas Eve _show.

_Front. Row. Seats._

Roderich's mouth fell open in shock and he just sat there, breathing steadily as he stared down at the tickets. He'd been going on and _on _about them – they were one of his favorite groups, especially at that time of year. While he enjoyed a good classical symphony orchestra, and even more performing inor conducting one, he'd always loved the style and sound of the Trans-Siberian Orchestra; the mix of classical instruments with electric guitars and violins and synths gave off a mystical feel, one that he loved to lose himself in. They always had the most spectacular visuals, as well. Their songs also told a story, and while the story part tended to put many to sleep, there was no denying the entrancement of the music.

The Austrian finally pulled himself together long enough to look over at his boyfriend, who'd been watching his reaction with a bright smile on his face. He'd talked to Gilbert about wanting to go, but tickets to their concerts were extremely expensive, and the albino hadn't really let on one way or another that something like that was going to happen, at least that year. In fact, Gilbert had brushed off the topic many times, giving off an aura of disinterest, claiming that they weren't "all that awesome" and therefore he didn't want to bother.

Well then. "G-Gilbert…" Roderich was practically speechless. "Wh-What…? H-How…? Why…?" He took a deep breath, steadying his surprise. "I-I thought you didn't…?"

The albino laughed. "I knew how much you wanted to go, little master; I just wanted it to be a surprise." He looked at Roderich with sparkling eyes. "It's their last performance of your favorite show, anyway. What kind of unawesome person would I be if I didn't bring my totally awesome boyfriend to see it?"

Roderich opened and closed his mouth several times, searching for words that wouldn't come before giving up and throwing his arms around Gilbert. "Thank you so much, Gil!" he exclaimed, burrowing into the man's side and looking back at the tickets. "This is wonderful. I can't believe I didn't see this coming." He grinned up at his albino, leaning in to kiss him deeply once more.

Breaking from it a moment later, Gilbert nuzzled his face into the dark chocolate locks of his Austrian, wrapping his arms tightly around his slightly smaller frame. "I'd ordered them about two weeks ago, but they just came like, three days ago." He shrugged. "I thought it'd be cool to see your reaction getting them today." Leaning into the couch and tugging Roderich onto his lap, he smiled deviously. "I hope you didn't have anything planned for tonight, little master."

Roderich chuckled, leaning into Gilbert. "Nothing more than getting this score written out," he replied, looking at his inked hands and the now-black cuffs of his purple hoodie. He huffed, frowning. "These stains are going to be murder to remove," he complained.

Gilbert just rubbed his back, knowing better than to point out that it was Roderich himself that had put them there. He looked at them and blurted out his thought anyway. "Well, you're the one who didn't push his sleeves up," he muttered, pecking the Austrian on his lips when he turned to glare. "But anyways, it does give the hoodie more character that way. Battle scars from the war with the score." He paused, mulling over his latest words before grinning madly. "_Kesesese! _How awesome does _that _sound?! _The War with the Score. _Only the Awesome Me could've come up with something that amazingly awesome!"

Roderich just rolled his eyes, grinning despite himself. "Whatever you say, moron."

. . .

The stadium was packed full that night, thousands of bodies pressed together as they milled and shuffled about waiting for the show to start. Roderich and Gilbert stood on the ground floor, unwilling to sit in their excitement until things began, and because they had to shout slightly to be heard over the din of the place, they mutually decided to remain silent, simply gazing around at the magnificent stage setting. A pit-like area was situated in the back left corner, housing the state's Philharmonic Orchestra that would be helping out. Platforms were situated throughout the arena for the performers, and lighting rigging was set up around the stage for pyrotechnics and strobes.

And the show began.

It was all quite breathtaking, the melodies winding together throughout the songs and the musicians on the stage swaying as they played, running across the platforms and through the audience as they told the timeless story. Roderich had to admit that the story itself lacked a bit in enthusiasm, being more of a soft murmured hum that easily could've put him to sleep. He was actually mildly surprised that Gilbert had been so attentive the entire time, smiling brightly and gazing wide-eyed up at the performers in front of him.

It was a good fifteen minutes after the show had ended before Roderich and Gilbert were outside again, meandering down the snow-covered sidewalks to enjoy the cold, sweet icy air before heading back to their car. The downtown area was lit with festively colored lights of green, red, yellow, blue, and softly glowing white, buildings wrapped and strung with garland and wreathes, cheerful music wafting through the air.

Roderich shivered in the wind, pulling his deep purple pea coat closer around himself and leaning into the warmness emanating from his jovial boyfriend, the albino filling the silence of their own little bubble with mindless chatter about something or other and his "awesome self." The Austrian just smiled absently and nodded every now and then, lost to fantasies about the romanticism of the atmosphere. Not that he'd ever admit he was such a sap.

"Hey, little master?"

Roderich looked up at his silly nickname, concern creasing his brow at the nervousness he could hear in the usually arrogant albino. The self-proclaimed Prussian had stopped walking a few feet back and had started to shift uncomfortably, biting his lip. The Austrian frowned. "What's wrong, Gil? Are you okay?"

Gilbert stared into his boyfriend's amethyst eyes, full of worry for his unusual behavior. He forced a light laugh, rubbing the back of his head as he waddled to catch up with Roderich. "The Awesome Me is always fine! But…" He trailed off and looked away, a blush permeating his cheeks.

Roderich raised an eyebrow. "But…?" he prompted.

Gilbert sighed, reaching into his pocket. "But," he continued, dragging out the vowel, "I don't think the Awesome Me knows how to do 'romantic' very well." With that, he dropped to one knee. "I just can't think of a better moment than now, though."

Roderich squeaked in shock when Gilbert held up a silver band, plain, with no jewel or even design, yet elegant in its simplicity nonetheless, quite like Roderich himself. The metal shimmered under the soft glow of the lights from the building next to them and the streetlamp, and Roderich's hand found its way to cover his dropped jaw. He could vaguely hear the shouts and exclamations of the passersby, the collective "aww"s and cooing from a group of females, and the disgusted and derisive snorts of those opposed to their same-sex coupling. None of them mattered; the Austrian's focus was solely on the man kneeling before him.

He watched as Gilbert's face split into a sheepish grin. "What do you say, little master? Will you marry me?"

Roderich answered the only way his mind would let him: he dropped to his own knees and tackled Gilbert into a tight embrace, burying his face in his albino's shoulder. "Of course, you moron." He pulled back and smiled, tears beginning to run down his cheeks as he pressed their mouths together. "Took you long enough."

In the distance, bells tolled the late hour, singing a carol for the couple and filling the night air with a chiming melody.

_"Gaily they ring while people sing songs of good cheer; Christmas is here."_

_END_

* * *

**Author's End-note: **If you'd like to read all twelve days of Christmas, please visit my profile to check them all out~ All favorites and reviews are welcomed and appreciated~!

Merry Christmas 2013, loves. :3

~GarryxMrChairFan


End file.
